


Playing the Game

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theladyfeylene requested Severus/Narcissa, with the prompt: pawns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

Before their Lord had returned, Lucius had been king for a while. Now he was discarded on the edge of the board, and Severus had to make sure that his son, turned pawn by their master, did not follow suit. In fact, Narcissa had extracted the promise from him long ago to watch over her son. The recent oath was binding, but the older one still held power as well. Even should she fall, he was to stay with her son, to guide him to the far side of the board. Draco was to rise the new king.

Once the Dark Lord had been disposed of, of course. And once the King and Queen had left the board. Severus wasn't sure he liked the deal, but Narcissa had sold her soul to Lucius long ago. Now he must follow through and guide her son, whatever else might come.


End file.
